


apathetic monster hunter au

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Humor, Monster Hunters, they're just too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: A book filled with information about the various monsters and creatures that stalk the streets of the backwoods town finds its way into the hands of nine girls. Intrigued and filled with an inexplicable sense of duty, the girls begin to train, working to defend their town from the forces of evil.And now? Well, now they're too good, and they're incredibly bored.





	apathetic monster hunter au

**Author's Note:**

> This might never be updated or finished but y'all wanted it so :) also it was never titled so this is the working title lmao

“Hey, turn on channel six.”

 

Nayeon lazily turns her head from the television to the voice speaking to her, the blues of the screen highlighting the blonde hair on Jeongyeon’s head. The taller girl and Nayeon have a momentary stare down, before Jeongyeon gestures a bit more urgently to the television. Nayeon sighs, already knows what’s going to happen when she changes the channel, sinks further into the couch as she does as asked.

 

“- _been a flood of reports of a large man attacking Rivergrove Arcade,_ ” a woman in a dark blue pantsuit says to the camera, and Nayeon’s pretty sure she has a stick up her ass judging by the look on her face. The screen changes to a helicopter camera shooting the top of the arcade, and just the small glimpse Nayeon gets of the guy tells her he’s not just a ‘large man’. “ _Citizens are advised to avoid the area at all costs while the authorities try to handle the situation. Reports show that there are people still trapped inside of the arcade, and the police are doing their absolute best to get them out-_ ”

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes as she shuts the TV off, enveloping herself and Jeongyeon in near total darkness. “Why can’t we have _one_ weekend where the town isn’t being attacked? Just one?”

 

“As much as I agree with you, you know we still have to do something,” Jeongyeon sighs as she plops down on the couch beside Nayeon, her actions completely contradicting her words. Nayeon hums in acknowledgement as she hands Jeongyeon a glass bottle of Coca-Cola, the two of them popping their drinks open silently.

 

“Let’s be real, Mina might already be there,” Nayeon speaks after she swallows a mouthful of soda, letting the carbonation fizzle its way down her throat. “She was probably there in the first place, so we really don’t have much to worry about.”

 

“Fighting a werewolf alone is suicide, no matter how good we are,” Jeongyeon points out, and Nayeon hates that she’s right. The taller girl leans her head back against the top of the couch, a long, tired breath falling from her lips. “I’m never gonna finish my senior thesis at this rate.”

 

“Better to fail your class than let the city get overrun by monsters, I guess,” Nayeon shrugs, taking another long gulp of her soda. Wordlessly she pulls her phone from her pocket, knows Jeongyeon is going to ask her to call to get Mina some backup, and dials the first number in her recent calls list, putting the call on speaker.

 

“ _This better be good, Dubu and I are watching a damn good fight right now_ ,” Chaeyoung’s voice crackles through the receiver of her phone, a loud commotion clearly heard somewhere around her. A loud crunch is heard next and Nayeon can’t help how her eyes twitch when she rolls them, because of _course_ she’s eating when she should be fighting.

 

“Mina’s not at the arcade, is she?”

 

“Nope, but we are,” Chaeyoung speaks through a mouthful of food, Nayeon assumes it’s either chips or popcorn. She hears Dahyun laugh loudly beside Chaeyoung, followed by another loud boom and a yell.

 

“And why aren’t you stopping the werewolf instead of just watching the cops get their asses handed to them?” Nayeon asks, though she doesn’t really mean it. She knows how entertaining it must be to watch, and knows how bored they’ve all been lately. She can almost hear Chaeyoung pouting on the other end, and Jeongyeon can’t help but laugh beside her.

 

“We were waiting for a fire to start so it’d be more of a challenge,” Dahyun answers instead.

 

“ _Now_ , guys,” Jeongyeon says quietly, yet still stern enough for the other girls to grumble affirmations.

 

“We never get to have any fun,” Chaeyoung huffs.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll give you some fun things to do tonight,” Nayeon speaks without thinking, and almost immediately Dahyun and Jeongyeon make gagging noises at the two of them. “Oh shut up, you two know you’re _just_ as bad.”

 

“We’ll call you when we’re done,” Chaeyoung giggles through the receiver. “Love you guys.”

 

“Yeah yeah, love you too nerds,” Jeongyeon smiles despite herself, and the call goes dead. “I hope they’ll be okay.”

 

“Dahyun and Chaeyoung have always been strongest together, I’m not too worried,” Nayeon hums as she sips her soda once more. “I guess we have to keep the news on though.”

 

“We can at least work on that module for Dr. Sunmi’s class,” Jeongyeon hums while Nayeon turns the television back on, but neither of them make a move to grab their classwork. Instead, they watch the two hooded figures at the edge of the camera walk towards the arcade quietly, phones in hand in case they need to make another call.

 

Across town, Chaeyoung smirks to an already excited looking Dahyun, pulling the small backpack off of her shoulders and rummaging through its contents until her hand finds what she’s looking for. Silently, she tosses one of the pens that Momo engineered for them to Dahyun, both hiding them in their hoodie sleeves as they approach the arcade.

 

“Ladies, I’m gonna have to ask you to step back,” the officer guarding the barred off area surrounding the arcade. Chaeyoung has to hold back her eye roll as he tries to play hero with them. “We’ve got a situation in the area, and we don’t want you ladies getting hurt.”

 

Dahyun doesn’t have as much luck holding back her irritation, grumbling under her breath before her face takes on a shocked look, gasping in fear as she points behind the cop. “Oh god, what is _that?!_ ” The cop’s eyes widen in fear, turning around quickly to see that there’s nothing behind him, and when he turns back to face the girls, they’re long gone. Chaeyoung chuckles at Dahyun’s quick thinking as they run into the arcade, the cop’s voice calling after them in warning.

 

The inside of the arcade is a mess. Games destroyed, lights torn and hanging from the ceiling, debris strewn across the floor. The occasional spark or jolt of electricity can be heard from the lights, the power in the building only running on a backup generator, giving the area your stereotypical horror/suspense movie vibe. It’s entirely too quiet, which only serves to make Chaeyoung’s nerves stand on end.

 

“Tzuyu would love this,” Dahyun giggles, Chaeyoung smiling in agreement. Their youngest friend had an ungodly love for all things horror. It’s what makes her so good at what they do.

 

“Let’s make a round, head right and circle back here,” Chaeyoung hums quietly, being sure not to attract any unwanted attention too soon. “And stick together. The last thing I need is to be worrying about you while hunting a werewolf.”

 

“Aw, you _do_ love me,” Dahyun snickers, Chaeyoung shoving her shoulder playfully in retaliation. Dahyun laughs a little, careful to keep her volume down, before pressing down on the clip of the pen. A long, thin silver stake shoots out from the end of the knife, and Chaeyoung reminds herself to thank their oldest Japanese friend after the fight for her incredible innovation.

 

Lord knows the kind of questions she’d get carrying around all of the weapons they use on a constant basis.

 

The pair turn the corner to see a police officer standing in a hallway, Dahyun yanking Chaeyoung back against the wall the second they spot him. Dahyun gives the younger girl a hand motion to keep quiet before they peek around the corner, not nearly as surprised as they should be when the werewolf appears from nowhere and grabs the police officer. The man is thrown like a bag of rice against the wall, crumpling unconscious to the ground.

 

Chaeyoung has to cover her ears when the werewolf howls, the enclosed space making it louder and more irritating than ever. She hears Dahyun mutter something about werewolves needing to learn how to shut up as the creature bounds through a pair of doors, disappearing down a dimly lit hallway.

 

A buzz in Dahyun’s pocket pulls their attention away from the werewolf, the older girl pulling her phone from her back pocket and turning the speaker volume on low so the two of them can hear the call.

 

“ _How’s it going?_ ” Sana’s voice comes through the receiver, surprising the two girls in the arcade.

 

“How did you know we were here?” Dahyun asks curiously.

 

“‘ _Violent man’ in a powered down building? That’s like your guys’s calling card_ ,” Sana chuckles, shuffling around with something on her end of the phone, loud clacks of her keyboard resounding in the background before Sana speaks again. “ _The schematics of the building show that there’s a small hallway leading to the back rooms, I’m assuming you’re standing there?_ ”

 

“Yeah, we just watched dog boy run through the doors leading that way. No doubt he’s waiting for us,” Chaeyoung confirms. Sana hums thoughtfully, clicking a few keys before making a sound of triumph.

 

“ _It looks like this building has been standing since the prohibition era, so there’s a small passage on the other side of the main arcade floor that leads behind the walls_ ,” Sana explains quickly to them, knowing that the two of them would get lost if she geeked out on history. “ _It’ll lead you back there undetected. But I’d be careful, it’s pretty small in there._ ”

 

“Don’t worry, Chaeyoung won’t have any problems with that,” Dahyun snickers. Chaeyoung stares at her with wide eyes, shaking her head defiantly.

 

“First of all, fuck you for the short joke,” Chaeyoung grumbles. “Second of all, we said no splitting up!”

 

“ _As much as I’d love to agree with you Chaengie, having two points of attack on a werewolf would be much better than one_ ,” Sana says almost apologetically. Chaeyoung groans, pinning Dahyun with a look in the process, and Dahyun shakes her head endearingly at the shorter girl. “ _Passage is behind the Pacman game. Good luck guys._ ”

 

“Thanks Sana,” Dahyun whispers as she hangs up the phone, pocketing it as she points towards the direction Sana told them. “Go, shoot me a text before you enter so we can rush in together.”

 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes in mock irritation before wrapping her arms around Dahyun’s shoulders. “Stay safe you fucking goon.” Dahyun chuckles against her shoulder as she hugs back, shoving Chaeyoung the moment their embrace breaks. She watches the shorter girl head towards the passage, shooting out a silent prayer that the girl will be okay before taking her post, waiting for Chaeyoung’s signal.

 

Unsurprisingly, it takes less than five minutes for her to get a text. Even less surprising, the text is filled with complaints about the passage being filled with spider webs, but ends with Chaeyoung saying she’s ready. Dahyun sends her a quick text back, saying she’ll head in first and for the shorter girl to wait for her signal, and takes a deep breath before approaching the doors.

 

“Oh wolfie~!” Dahyun calls out as she enters, feeling a bit intimidated by the pair of glowing eyes that whip toward her across the dim room. Only a bit though, she’s fought weirder monsters, and judging by the creature’s size, she’s definitely fought bigger werewolves. She holds the silver stake in the sleeve of her hoodie, waiting for the right moment to strike.

 

But first, her specialty. Taunting.

 

“I didn’t realize grown men had fursonas!” Dahyun chuckles, before stopping herself thoughtfully. “Oh wait, they do.”

 

Good thing the werewolf can still understand her, because she would have been upset if that joke didn’t piss him off. Judging by the low growl coming from him, it did. “Got yourself in a _hairy_ situation here, huh?”

 

The werewolf falls onto all fours, no doubt preparing to leap forward and strike her down. She grips the handle of her stake tighter, letting the thrill of the hunt fill her veins. The creature stalks towards her slowly, the moonlight pouring in through the skylight shining against its fur. Just as he begins to rear back, lips curling back to show his teeth, he yelps in pain, stumbling forwards onto his face.

 

“Oh come _on_ ,” Dahyun complains loudly, stomping forward to run her stake through the wounded werewolf’s throat, killing him instantly. She eyes the stake in his abdomen, takes in the angle and judges it’s trajectory quickly. Her eyes move across the room and finds Chaeyoung leaning against the wall, observing her nails carelessly, and she glares,

 

“I had it covered!” Dahyun whines, because god that was the closest she’s gotten to excited about their ‘career’ in almost a year. She loved the thrill of danger, and missed being excited about improving her skills. But considering how long they’ve been at this, they’re all _too_ good at what they do, and it makes their lives absolutely _boring_.

 

“He took too long, we both know it wouldn’t have been a challenging fight,” Chaeyoung shrugs almost disappointedly. “Plus the cops are moving in on the building and we need to leave like two minutes ago.”

 

“God I _hate_ when you’re right,” Dahyun pouts, tearing the stake in the now-human werewolf’s abdomen out and tossing it to Chaeyoung. She catches it with ease, clicking the clip of the pen so that the blade disappears again. They both slip their stakes into a plastic bag inside the shorter girl’s backpack, sealing and securing any evidence for Jihyo to take a look at later for further research.

 

“Come on, there was a way out in that spider infested passage you and Sana _forced_ me to go down,” Chaeyoung tilts her head in the direction they need to walk, heading that way just as they begin to hear the footsteps of multiple police officers. Dahyun rolls her eyes at the smaller girl’s dramatic words, pushing her into the passage faster so she can shut the wall behind them.

 

“We didn’t force you to do anything.”

  
“You two absolutely _did_.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu


End file.
